I'm going to kill you Harry James Potter!
by lumos wandlight
Summary: Ron has a slightly diffrent reaction to the Harry/Ginny kiss scene in hbp. Better than it sounds, this is only my first fanfic, be nice : Please read. Reveiws would be lovley.


**Hello :) ok so this is my first fanfic. Actually, this is my first fic, so be nice. For my friend Amy's birthday (OK so her birthday was in November - whatever :P ) I always thought that Ron would have a bit more of a reaction to his _best friend_ and his _sister _lockin' tongues in front of everybody. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer- I am quite obviously not JK otherwise I would not be writing this would I? I would be swimming in my pool of money :D oh but the bit in italics at the beginning is a direct quote from Half-Blood Prince. It's just to set the scene, don't sue me :(**

* * *

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlight days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might through something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him._

Ron's ears were a very dangerous shade of crimson and Harry knew for a fact that this was **not good**.

"You... had... better... start... running" growled Ron through gritted teeth, his fists clenched so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed.

No one dared breathe.

Harry let go of Ginny, turned on his heel and did what he was told. In less than a second, Harry had vaulted the couch, flew through the portrait hole (much to the annoyance of the Fat Lady –"For goodness sakes! Can't anybody get a decent night's sleep around here?") and was sprinting down the dark corridor. But he had hardly turned the first corner when he heard the fast, thumping footsteps of the wizard who used to be his best friend behind him.

Harry didn't think, he just ran. Harry had always been quite good a running due to the fact that he had spent most of his childhood running away from his cousin. But, Dudley was not on a keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Dudley was also not 6ft tall with extremely long legs.  
He had no idea what to do or where he was going; he just kept turning corners at random, bolting down stairs and through the cold passageways so fast that his legs felt as if they were going to detach from his body.  
Despite the fact that over the years, Harry had faced the wrath of Lord Voldemort five times -not to mention that he had had run-ins with Dementors, dragons, death eaters, giant spiders **and** a giant snake- as Harry heard the footsteps become louder and faster, this was the first time he had ever feared for his life.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!**" Ron's voice echoed though the stone corridors of the castle. He felt nothing but a bubbling, liquid fury pounding through his veins. Harry had been snogging his sister. Harry had been snogging _**his **_sister! It was sick. It was disgusting. Ron could just about deal with Dean Thomas, but _Harry_? Harry was like his brother, it was practically incest.  
Ron's anger and determination spurred him on, racing after the small dark haired boy.

There are a few moments in a wizard's life when he abandons everything he knows about magic and relies on a fatal mixture 'muggle duelling' and pure rage. And, unfortunately for Harry, kissing your best friends' sister is just one of those moments.

_Haha! Dead end!_ Thought Ron as he saw Harry turn onto the Charms corridor  
_Aaah! Dead end!_ Thought Harry when he realised what he had done.

He smashed his hands hopelessly against the stone wall, begging for a door to appear. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, his breathing was deep and ragged. He could hear the footsteps behind him getting faster, louder, closer. He was done for. He turned. A flash of red hair. A fist.

_black._

***

Harry awoke to blurry vision and a throbbing pain on his nose. He was lying down on what seemed to be a couch. He pushed himself up and tried to take in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the light. Yes, he was definitely on a couch, and he was pretty sure that he was also in the Gryffindor common room. Next to the couch was an armchair facing toward the fire, and in it Harry could make out a blurred outline of a tall, lanky boy with brilliantly red hair.

"You're awake," said Ron in a gruff voice. He handed Harry a pair of spectacles. "Hermione fixed your glasses... um... and your nose" He looked up, "sorry about that, does it still hurt?"

"A bit, yeah" replied Harry honestly, putting his glasses back on. The room came into focus. Ron appeared to be holding a ball of cloth over his left eye. "Listen mate, I need to-" Harry began.

But Ron interrupted, "No, let me talk. I'm sorry I went mental like that, I was out of order, and well... well I was angry you, you know! But well, I've thought it over, and I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad if you went out with my sister. Just try not to, you know, _do stuff_ when I'm around."

Harry sighed, "well thank Merlin for that! What made you change your mind?"

"well..." he paused. "Ginny has had a... erm... chat with me" he lifted the ball of cloth away from his head, revealing a swollen and rather nasty looking black eye.

Harry bit his lip and despite the serious expression on Ron's face, Harry was trying desperately not to laugh. But he couldn't help it, it was just too easy...

"Oh she's a frisky one isn't she?" said Harry with an extremely over exaggerated wink.

"I warned you!" shouted Ron, leaping up off his chair.


End file.
